


Unexpected

by aprilreign



Series: Rare Pairs and Sunken Ships [6]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Lactation, Nesting, Post-Mpreg, Pre-Mpreg, birth scene, difficult birth, hermaphrodite!Bilbo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-03-23 01:00:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13776351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aprilreign/pseuds/aprilreign
Summary: Beorn feels guilty for knocking Bilbo up.





	1. Sire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amber Henderson](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Amber+Henderson).



 

 

Bilbo opens the door and slips inside. The click of the lock wakes Beorn immediately. So much for being quiet. He sighs, he was trying not to wake him just yet because he simply isn't ready to tell him the news.

"Well!?...are you..."

Bilbo sucks in a breath. Might as well get it over with. "Yes".

They made the trip to Rivendell this spring to confirm Bilbo's suspicion. Despite Beorns protests of being around too many folks, he insisted emphatically that his friend Elrond is the only healer he trust to examine him. 

"You are...with child, my child?" Beorn repeats in disbelief, needing to hear it again.

"Elrond confirms that I'm two months along." Bilbo forces a small smile. He wasn't expecting something like this. He's not ready for this right now. Too many things to do and so many things left undone.

Beorn jumps from the bed so fast it startles Bilbo. Just as quick the big man falls to his knees slowly pulling Bilbo close enough to rub lovingly at his slightly pudgy belly.

An utter look of shock is plastered across Beorn's face. His brain is processing what this means to him in so many ways. The continuation of his race, a son-hopefully a son-and mostly what he'd yearned for over the centuries, a family.

Bilbo thinks he sees tears in his partners eyes but Beorn ducks his head down, pressing his face against his tummy. Bilbo can only cradle his head petting his fingers through his thick mane and waits for him to finish weeping. He can only imagine that this means the world to him and maybe he should put his adventures on the back shelf for right now and take a break to raise a new family.

Suddenly Beorn pulls away from him. His wet eyes staring down at Bilbo. Even on his knees he's still the tallest of the two, of course. Every moment that slips by causes Bilbo to worry. Clearly something's not quite alright. He reaches up to hold Beorn's face in his hands.

"What's the matter?"

"I'm so sorry. This is all my fault."

Wha?...What 'are' you talking about."

Unable to look at him any longer, Beorn looks away. His sun kissed features draining away of any color. "I never thought this possible. That this would occur between us, a hobbit and a changleing capable of producing offspring. I'm well passed my prime so I reckoned that I could no longer be able to sire any cubs. It was wreckless for me to think like that, I should've been more careful."

"It takes two to rhumba Beorn. I like to rhumba alot!" Bilbo grins.

"Aye, that you do." Beorn's eyes widen with a knowing smirk. "But still, I've made a mess of things." The thought of complicating Bilbo's livelyhood fills him with so much regret.

"I cannot deny that this is bad timing." Bilbo admits quietly. I have a few more ventures to embark on. Not to mention I stilI have a lucrative business with the Dwarves of Erebor. All of that can wait for now."

Bilbo can still see Beorn is being too hard on himself. ' _Stubborn ol' bear!'_

" _We_ , made a mess...a baby in fact and babies are very messy...yes...indeed they are. We'll be cleaning up after them together. Agreed?

"Aye...them...what you mean them?"

"Oh. Well I wanted it to be a surprise. My big mouth has a mind of it's own. We're expecting twins."

As the reality settles in, his face warms back up with joy swelling up in his chest again.

"I am honored to bear your children into this world." With a small hop Bilbo flings his arms around Beorn's thick neck to be scooped up into a proper bearhug and is carried back to the bed. Into his ear Bilbo whispers happily.

"We can celebrate the good news?"

For a split second Beorn frowns then his eyes crinkles as it dawns on him.

"Let's rhumba."

 

~Fin~

 

 


	2. Nesting Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo is well taken care of.

 

 

Bilbo tries to roll over with his heavy belly to cuddle up to Beorn in their newly made nest. His mate went out of the way keeping Bilbo busy in the gardens to surprise him at the end of the day. Now, five months along and one more month to go before his due date, Beorn wants Bilbo to stay put.

Curling up against the furnace of heat next to him, Bilbo is content with staying put. He wraps his small arms around Beorn's neck and falls back to sleep.

 

~***~

 

Beorn is sensitive to the slightest little movements, and Bilbo is moving around, a lot, more than usual. He didn't let him know that he's already awake. Before long Bilbo will start chattering away and will never go back to sleep. The extra sleep will do him good, he's gonna need it.

When morning dawns, Beorn is slipping carefully away from Bilbo. He pulls on his trousers and rises to stretch the sleepiness away and heads towards the kitchen. Try as he might he is still to loud with the kitchen wares and utensils. Glancing over his shoulder, he is surprised that the hobbit did not wake. As moments drags on by, Bilbo eventually stirs in his sleep, breathing in deeply as the smell of breakfast wafts over to his twitchy nose.

"Somehthing...smells...delicious," Bilbo mutters subconsciously, "...Breakfast!" A messy head of curls springs up from the bed, nose sniffing at the invitation of good food.

"Ah, lemme guess...scrambled eggs, toast and...is that hash browns?"

"Aye, your favorite."

Bilbo makes an attempt to climb outta bed but...

"Stay put little lover."

A look of indignation is shot at Beorn's back. "I'm not helpless simply because I'm pregnant. I'll have you know I'm perfectly capable of sitting at the table.

"Why sit at the table when ya' can be served in bed?" Spooning an extra helping of hash, Beorn turns around with a full plate. For once Bilbo is speechless, sinking back down into his nest. Grabbing a mug of milk on the way, Beorn set's Bilbo's breakfast onto his lap.

"Thank you."

"Anytime."

Beorn helps himself to a plate and they eat their meal quietly together.

 

~***~

 

"I don't deserve you, you know. You spoil me."

"That's not so. I just know what makes ya tick is all. Truth be told, I'm lucky to have ya'. You're the only person who ever cared 'bout 'dis lonely ol' bear."

"Nope, just your cookin'." Bilbo grins. Beorn didn't bother to respond to the joke knowing that's exactly why Bilbo took him as a mate. Besides, he couldn't keep Bilbo out of his gardens. He would visit so often Bilbo ended up staying permanently.

It's a bright and beautiful morning. Cleaning the dishes, Beorn checks over his shoulder to find Bilbo making himself as comfy as he can in their bed. Beorn can't quite kick the habbit of keeping a very close eye on his little bunny. 

Bilbo is a hobbit and hobbits reproduce fast. Babies come when it's time. Anytime. Mostly on time. And sometimes before time. Beorn haven't a clue on how to deliver a baby, bunny or cub if the latter were to happen.

Beorn worried about this so much, he sent word to Lord Elrond a few days ago asking him to drop by for a home visit. Just then a small cute red owl flutters through the kitchen window, perching itself on Beorn's shoulder. He dries his hands and offers a finger for the bird to hop on and carefully removes the note from it's leg.

Elrond informs him he'll be there in three days time, counting the same day he received the owl. That was four days ago. He also instructs Beorn to make sure Bilbo stays off his feet, for him to get plenty of rest and to eat well. ' _No problem there.'_ Knowing the healer is on his way Beorn is more than satisfied and tucks the message into his pocket. 

"Going out to stack a chord of firewood. Holler if you need anything." Beorn states firmly.

"Don't worry, I will." He reassures.

Beorn gives him a quick kiss and heads to the door. Bilbo watches him grab his ax from the corner to swing it up over his shoulder before leaving the lodge. He nestle down, fidgeting into just the right spot to try and sleep off that glorious breakfast. But the twins are awake and wriggling now so it'll be awhile before the cubs will let him get some rest. 

 

~***~

 

It is late. The chores were backed up for days now and he couldn't ignore them any longer. Beorn walks in pulling off his clothes to wash before going to bed. There were a couple of times when he stopped in to check on Bilbo. His mate only left the nest for toilet breaks and a large cup of tea for lunch. He was still knocked out by the time dinner rolled around, which concerned Beorn. He's guessing that Bilbo is very close to giving birth any day now.

Gingerly Beorn slips beneath the quilts letting himself sink into their nest to rest, being careful not to crowd Bilbo too much. Finally done for the day the changeling lets out a breathy sigh. he falls asleep cradling Bilbo's belly, his sons, his family in his arms.

 

 ~ Fin ~

 


	3. Thinking Too Hard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added another section to chapter #2 two paragraphs. It felt more of a conclusion of that day.

 

 

The sounds of rustling sheets and blankets wakes Beorn out of his slumber. Slowly Beorn looks down at Bilbo with his head snug beneath his arm, breathing warm breaths against his ribs. He listens as soft moans slips from his little one's lips.

The lodge is very dark at this late hour but there's just barely enough light coming from the fire place for Beorn to see Bilbo. The barest hint of his dusty golden curls. The smooth skin of his innocent face. And  his button of a nose. Another soft moan comes from Bilbo. By the sound of it there's a note of discomfort.

Beorn watches him with apprehension, waiting out the long drawn out moments. The bearman is wondering if Bilbo is okay and also hoping he is not going into labor yet. But it's quiet now, only softer sounds of Bilbo's breathing can be heard. Beorn relaxes with a deep sigh of relief and curls up close to Bilbo. With a drowsy yawn Beorn allows himself to go back to sleep. 

 

~ ~ ~

 

As the night wears on into the wee hours, Bilbo grows a little more restless. He's becoming more vocal in his sleep, moaning from time to time as the contractions gradually becomes more painful. A big hand instinctively reaches down to comfort him, gently rubbing the side of his belly.' _That's...odd?'_ The swell beneath  Beorn's hand feels hard and tight. He can feel his cubs moving around constantly.

"Bilbo?"

Already awake Bilbo answers. "Hmm?"

"Are they coming?"

"Yes."

Beorn sits all the way up with a low grumble. The big man fusses and frets his way out of the nest.

Bilbo huffs out a sigh. He quietly watch his mate move quickly throughout the lodge. Finally Beorn settles down in front of the hearth to stoke up the fire. Keeping busy gives him time to think and a chance for his nerves to calm down. He adds a few split logs and waits for them to catch before speaking to Bilbo. 

"I sent word to your healer friend to come visit. Had a feelin' this might happen."

"And...you did not tell me?...until now?...after the fact?" They've been through this before. Beorn is a little too bossy at times. Bilbo don't take to kindly of being told what to do. Both of them have been loners for such a long time that this has become a serious issue. "It didn't even cross your mind how I may feel or what I may think about it? Did we not agree to decide on everything _together_ , as partners?"

"Aye, that we did." Beorn admits begrudgingly, becoming uncomfortable with the accusation. But he knows him too well. Bilbo thinks he can do anything and ends up doing too much, then something bad ends up happening so nothing is accomplished other than a injury or two."Would you had agreed to it?" He counters.

Bilbo was about to answer but came up very short. He tried again waving his index finger in the air and still, silence. Beorn's brows rise up as he holds back a smile of triumph. It's not to often he wins a battle of wits with this clever hobbit.

"No. I suppose not." Bilbo relents. If nothing else he tries to be honest and forthcoming with Beorn as much as possible even though he is slow to admit it. Another gripping feeling of pain takes hold of him forcing Bilbo to lay back down with a twisted look on his face. Beorn is there in a heartbeat.

"I won't do it again, you have my word." That's as close of an apology he knows how to give.

Bilbo strains out a small thank you. The contraction was not long. About one quarter of an hours time passed since the last one and they made ammends the whole while. Not wanting to upset Bilbo any longer-now that he is in labor, Beorn decides to be as much of a help as he can.

"What will you have me do?"

Bilbo waits for the contraction to end before he gives instruction. "Gather extra towels and towelettes along with more blankets, we're going to need them. Make sure the baby clothes  and diapers are ready. Bilbo's needle work came in handy over the past few months. Beorn never had so much linen in his home before. "Oh, and put on a pot of boiling water. I have helped deliver many fauntlings in the Shire and if push comes to shove...I will guide you through the delivery. 

A huge lump of anxiety presses down on Beorn's chest. He's already shaking his head no. But Bilbo reaches up with a gentle touch to his fury face.

"It will be okay."

 

~Fin~

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so so sorry it took me this long to update. I do have a habbit of not completing my multi chap fics. My cat curled her but up on my keyboard as a heating source and some how damaged it, IDEK HOW!! Anyway it took me a month to get the money up to fix it. Not to mention that I was struggling with this scene, omg. my pacing was too...rushed. Had to slow it down and figure out the pov's, the fluff and a little bit of history, ugh. I will up date within the week, promise!


	4. To Close for Comfort

  

In that moment Bilbo remembers how isolated Beorn has lived. His face is like someone who is lost. The fierce man he always known is not here right now. Bilbo sighs knowing this is the most vunerable Beorn has ever been around him. His small hands craddles Beorn's face, scratching gently through his long sideburns. He swallows shoving away the urge to burst into tears."

"Lay down with me." Beorn's jaw tenses for a moment then relaxes as he carefully nestles not too close to Bilbo. "When is Elrond due to arrive?"

"Late tomorrow morning. I don't think I can stand seeing you in so much pain for that long."

"I am in some pain, yes for now. It's not so bad. The contractions are far enough apart for us not to worry. The real pain will come when they are just a few minutes apart.

"When will that be?"

Pausing for a second to calculate the birth to Elrond's arrival, Bilbo blanches a bit. The time span for a hobbits labor is 2 to 4 hours at the most.The babies will most likely be here long before he does. He simply can't tell Beorn this, he's hanging on by a thread already. He has to think of something. And it hit's him as he hears the hounds barking in the barn.

"Way before Elrond makes it here. BUT!" Bilbo cuts Beorn off before he can start. "If you send one of your hounds out right now to find Elrond, he may be able to make it here a few hours early."

Hah! You're a clever little one." Beorn smirks kissing Bilbo on the brow.

Beorn leaves the bed and makes his way to the kitchen. A loud whistle pierces through the air and a pair of blood hounds bolts into the lodge from a side door that is connected to the barn. The big man gives the excited dogs a few extra moments of love and attention. Since he has been so preoccupied with Bilbo lately, they deserve it.

"Trissa, Fegrin. I have a job for the two of ya." His friends sat obediently, waiting eagerly with wagging tails. Beorn pulls out the message he received from Elrond for them to scent.

"Will that be enough for them to go on?"

"Doubt it. The scent is faint, I can hardly smell him on it."

"Come here you two." Bilbo eases over to the edge of the bed and reaches into the middle drawer of his nightstand and pulls out a elven wooden box. It held momentos of his first trip to Imladris including a dainty little handkerchief Elrond gifted to him when he lost his. He never needed to use it again up until now.

Barking loud with excitement at the much stronger scent of the elf, they tickled Bilbo's face with way too many licks.

A short quick whistle calls them back to Beorn. He feeds and waters them well then he adds a urgent note to that same missive of Bilbo's condition. When they finished their meal he tucks it into Trissa's collar. Petting them lovingly once more, he gives them a warning to be cautious of orcs and finally waves them off.

"You'll find him on the Old Ford Road." He calls after them as they bolt out the front trap door.

 

~ ~ ~

 

Bilbo pulls Beorn close, refusing to let him go as he gathers all his strength to push. Every muscle in his body tenses. The hobbit's courageous effort doesn't let up for a long while. Beorn praises with hushed words and consoles with soothing hands. A wail of pain hangs in the air as he leans forward with sweaty hair veiling his eyes, his face turning red as he tries his hardest to push this baby out.

He collapses into Beorn's chest, heaving in a desperate breath of air. It is no surprise to Bilbo that he's having a difficult time delivering the cubs. Beorn informed him that changelings average around 9 to 10 lbs, possibly weighing more than that. Bilbo's passage is simply too small to push them through.

"I need you to do me a favor love. You need to take a look down there to see how much I've...opened up."

That is the last place Beorn wants to look, but the fact that Elrond is not here means he has to act in his stead. He swallows thickly before peeking under the sheets. "Aye, you're open."

"Do it look like the size of my fist or yours?"

"Yours." Beorn confirms.

"That's not big enough. My contractions are 3 minutes apart. There is still time. I need more energy. Make me a cup of black tea. Add a sprig of kings foil and extra cream and honey." Beorn obeys and after a short while he returns with a hot mug. But Bilbo is already pushing again. The he grips the back of his thighs, pulling himself up with a shout. The mug lands on the nightstand spilling it's contents. Beorn immediately supports Bilbo's back, helping him through the unbearable pain.

The pain soon fades from Bilbo's face only to be replace by exhausted defeat. "Beorn, I...I can't. I can't do this." Bilbo is starting to panic. It's not like him to give up so easily. Right now he feels like he's being torn apart. "Dear gods, please, I just can't do this." Tears wells up in his eyes, spilling down his cheeks as his face scrunches up. He cries helplessly.

The tables have turned oddly enough. Now it's up to Beorn to try and convince Bilbo to stay strong and calm and tell him that everything will be okay. The man lays Bilbo down to rest on the pillows and helps him to drink some tea.

"Ya made it this far...I'm here...cheering ya on...cause I know you can do it. They need you. There's no giving up now."

Bilbo barely nods his head before letting it drop to the pillows.

"I'm sure you'll come up with something. Let me go so I can climb up to the roof to see if he's near, aye?" Bilbo nods again.

Beorn get's up and pulls on a access hatch door from the ceiling. A ladder slides down and Beorn climbs up.

The Beorn back becomes a blur as Bilbo drifts off. Hopefully Lord Elrond is not too far away. He's hoping beyond hope his friend will finally get here to help him through this.

 

~Fin~

 

 


	5. Three's Company

 

 

Beorn draws in a deep breath of fresh air as he stands tall atop the roof of his lodge. It helps ease his frayed nerves for a moment but there's no time for loitering. The healer should be close within his sites. He scans over the distant landscape of thick trees and rugged hillsides. Nothing. _'He will get here when he gets here._ ' Beorn humphs to himself.

So Beorn turns to go back down the hatch but a sound catches his attention. Heading in that direction he stops at the edge of the roof, his eyes focusing on a line of trees surrounding his territory. His thoughts are turning from hopeful to grim at the off chance of orcs trespassing this close to his home. His fingers twitch at his side for his ax. Like he even have time to fight them off right now! The bear man is suddenly on the defensive becoming riled up to protect his family at all costs. If he could just see what's making that damn noise.

A pair of horses emerges from the forest at a full gallop. A dark brown bay stallion bearing a crimson and gold rider and a chestnut mare with a cream mane carrying a blue and silver cloaked companion. Trailing behind them are Trissa and Fegrin, their howls echoing through the meadows is music to Beorn's ears.

"Hah!" _'They did not travel the Old Ford road! Must've ran into trouble to short cut through tree and bush.'_   With a grin Beorn waist not another minute and hurries his way down to Bilbo.

~ ~ ~

Elrond reigns in his steed as he nears the wooden gate of Beorn's home. 

_'Stay. Trissa open.'_

Elrond nods as the hound makes a mighty leap up the 12' foot stone wall to jump down the other side. A latch unhooks. The heavy doors creek open for them. An ox with majestic horns let go of the thick rope and kneel to one knee in greeting as Elrond and Lindir enters.

 _'Welcome to Queer Lodgings.'_ It speaks mind to mind to the elves. Elrond gives a reverent bow of the head with a hand to heart and then hurries his horse to the lodge. 

Lindir is stunned to see and hear animals receiving them as guests like civilized hosts. 

"Be mindful not to stare Lindir they will take offense." Elrond cautions.

Lindir gives Elrond a incredulous look before answering. "Yes my lord."

Beorn is taking up all the space standing at the threshold of his door as Elrond swings off of his horse grabbing a leather pouch from the saddle and dashing up the steps. 

"Master Beorn." He greets with a slight tilt. "How is Bilbo?"

Beorn backs away, allowing Elrond to enter his home.

"He is close, and in much pain." Beorn gestures his hand towards Bilbo. Elrond clips straight to him before stopping short. He dare not approach the bed. He is filthy, covered in blood and dirt from the road.

"I need hot water."

Beorn impatiently pours hot water into a large bowl. Slowly he understands when the elf washes his face and hands free of orc blood and grime. He hands Elrond a towel.

"How many were there?"

"Too many." Elrond looks at him gravely. "We had to go off road, detouring twice and still we could not shake them. We had to take a stand which is why we are delayed."

"They grow bold in my absence." Beorn growls. "Were you followed."

"No. I left none alive to do so." Never have Elrond been one to boast. It is a truthful answer. But Beorn takes it as one regardless. In his culture bragging rights marks a man's prowess, status and wits. Beorn is indeed impressed.

Elrond goes to Bilbo. Casually he sits down next to him asking a string of questions while he examines Bilbo with a clinical look.

"How close are the contractions?"

"About 2 minutes." Bilbo pants.

"How bad is the pain?" 

"Very bad! Ughhh!"

"Shhh." Whispering in quena Elrond's palms reaches under the sheets to gently soothe Bilbo's bare belly. A cool numbness spreads through out his abdomen and up his spine. The pain subsides enough for Bilbo to catch a breath and relax. Elrond feels around  more firmly pausing here and there to check on each fetus. _'What's this?'_ Elrond's hand's stills on area of Bilbo's stomach. They press in, kneading. After another long pause the healer feels another  smaller, rapid heartbeat. _'It's a little crowded in there isn't it?'_ he muses. Before he could figure out how he missed this detail, Bilbo interrupt's his train of thought.

"Thank you." Bilbo breathes.

The elf smiles back. "It will last a short while. By then I'll be ready to help deliver your babies into this world." Bilbo is totally relieved as he feels a firm squeeze to his hand. Elrond stands for a moment, lifting the sheets then leans down to take a good look between his legs. Without another word he heads back to the kitchen with Beorn.

~ ~ ~

Glad to see Elrond is taking the hurt away from his little bunny, Beorn takes a seat in his rustic chair, petting his dogs while watching, catching a concerned look on Elronds face. _'Something is not right and_ w _here is the other elf?'_  He looks around and finds Lindir still at the door wrestling with too many heavy bags.

The man goes to him. "Lemme give ya a hand." Beorn offers and plucks the bags from Lindir as if they were lightweights.

Lindir bows his thanks and...stands there...waiting.

Beorn get's this kind of behavior a lot when he goes to neighboring villages to trade his goods. He's not offended but he knows this one is as timid as a deer. He's gonna have to handle him with a little more extra care.

"Go on then, I don't bite."

Lindir gives him a small thank you and hurries inside.

~ ~ ~

Bilbo has enough time to relax and look around the large room. His curious eyes watches the people bustling at the kitchen table. He's trying so hard to focus and figure out what they are murmuring about. He's too nosy for his own good. But Bilbo's head is starting to hurt along with the rest of his aching body. He can barely lift his head up off the pillows. He gives up and instead he calls for Beorn to come over.

Beorn goes to him and kisses his bunny fully on the lips whispering. "I like your elf friend. He's a worthy warrior." He states with a look of approval.

"Elrond can definitely handle himself. He's fought in more than enough epic battles."

"How's your battle?"

"Don't know. I'm sure to let you know when the pain comes back."

"Then rest," Beorn grins slightly, "while you still can." 

A handful of minutes ticks by and Bilbo is starting to fidget again. From the sounds of all the huffing and puffing and blowing Bilbo is well into another intense contraction. The two elves moves swiftly to the bed.  Lindir is changing sheets, blankets and pillow cases. Beorn helps with lifting and positioning Bilbo as needed. Elrond rolls up his sleeves climbing into the bed with Bilbo. He peers under the sheet then warns Bilbo before he tentatively touches around his vagina, slightly probing inside.

"I'm checking to see if you are fully dialated, which you are not. Lindir, I need the white cream to relax his muscles. I'm going to need more sunlight to see better." Beorn gets up and open as many windows as he can.

Bilbo can feel the cold cream being applied. It has a numbing effect to it, thank the gods. Or maybe it's because the contraction is now over with for the next full minute. Either way it's a welcomed relief.

Beorn has no idea of what else he can do to help so he crawls up next to Bilbo proping him up with pillows against his stomach for extra support. The close proximity seems to help keep Bilbo calm and ready for the next contraction.

He nudges down to Bilbo's ear. "I'm right here."

"I know. Love you." Bilbo arches up giving him a kiss.

"I will always love you more." Beorn kisses him back.

Bilbo's body tenses up. Elrond's voice comes to Bilbo soothing and steady. "Take a deep breath and...push."

Pushing as hard as he can, Bilbo leans into it with a pained grunt then holds his breath as he tries to push the baby out.

"That's good. you can relax." Bilbo falls back into Beorn.

Inside the next quarter of an hour. Bilbo becomes a cursing, pissy little snot. Taking it out on Elrond in part for not giving him more 'magic' pain relief. Mostly Beorn took the brunt of it. Being accused of planting hybrid seeds in his innocent little garden that are too damn big to reap from his body. Beorn's feelings would have been more hurt if it hadn't sound so ridiculous. The big man smirks. Elrond smiles with amusement and Lindir is barely able to hold in a fit of giggles and snickering.

"Fine my friend but only to your hips and back. Your uterus is a muscle that needs to contract not relax, it is helping you push. And it's not 'magic' Bilbo Baggins." Elrond corrects tersly with a hint of indignation. "I am channeling a part of my fea, my being, into you in which it enhances and eases the flow of your physical functions."

Beorn is enlightened by the healer's words and understands a bit more of the process of his healing abilities. Still he see no harm in elven healing so why not.

"If it 'eases the flow' as you say, can you not help them...flow out."

"Aye. But I dare not."

"Why is that." Beorn insists.

Elrond sighs as he tells Bilbo to push. This is not the time to be having a debate about his better judgement. But Beorn seems very concern. "You, Boern, are a creature of enchantment. Therefore your offspring will most likely be enchanted creatures as well. I dare not use my fea directly in fear of disrupting their future abilities as changelings."

Beorn nods in understanding before Bilbo bites in. "Excuse me! I'm trying to have a baby here if you don't mind! UGH! Carry on then. I got this."

"The only one carrying on is you, little one."

"Well, I wouldn't have to," Bilbo growls at Beorn-what Beorn thinks is a growl, it sounds more like mousey griping. "if I could get them ou...ouwww!

"It's ok, they'll be out before you know it." Bilbo bears down hard and dose not let up for a long while until he feels something drop.

"Very good Bilbo the baby's crowning."

"C,crowning? Bilbo gasps in exasperation. His head's not out?"

"Out of the uterus not the passage, he's halfway there. Now rest."

On the next push Elrond watches closely as the baby's head stretches Bilbo open to only recede back in when the pushing ends. "You're not stretched enough." He murmurs more to himself than to Bilbo. "I'm going to give you an incision to open your passageway." Beorn do not like this at all. Him cutting on Bilbo but he remains silent. 

As soon as Elrond is done Bilbo is exerting so much pressure he is gritting through the barrage of physical pain. The baby stubbornly refuses to crown. "Dammit! He's been crowning forever."

Elrond looks up at Bilbo. "Yes well, this little one is not quite so little, still there's progress. I've delivered many babes into this world but none as big as your's. Hopefully, with all of our help he will get here soon enough." 

Bilbo prays to any of the Valar to help give him strength to do this. If he can do this. He hopes he can.

He barely gets a reprieve before another shock of pain jolts through him. The partial dome of their son's head pushes painfully, tearing Bilbo open even more as the head finally pops out. Going limp as a ragdoll Bilbo collapse into Beorn's arms. Immediately Elrond touches a soiled hand to Bilbos forehead to relieve his pain, bringing him back to conciousness. The hobbit wakes up from his feinting. 

"I need you to stay with me. We're almost there."  Bilbo musters as much strength as he possibly can for the next push. With a joint effort from the quartet Lindir holds his legs steady and Elrond cradles the baby's head in his hand while pressing down on his belly carefully with the other. Bilbo visibly struggles, seconds slipping by as he clamps his hands under his thighs with almost no strength to pull himself forward. Beorn gives him the extra push he needs. Grinding out another sob Bilbo pushes and the baby slowly eases out inch by inch into Elrond's hand along with a flood of blood and fluids. With nothing left to give other than a smile of immense relief Bilbo falters back down into his mate.

Beorn has a perfect view of his first born son. Marveling at the site. The little rascal is squirming and fussing making objective little noises while trying to fight the helping hands caring for him until....an angry outcry echoes through the lodge. The sound hits Beorn with a  riot of emotions. It riles up beneath his rib cage threatening to break through.

Centuries. Beorn's life has been tragically lonely. No family. No people. No village. Just him. He looks down at his screaming cub realizing for the first time that this is the reason why he survived. Planting a seed of hope long after the wild firestorm of extinction. The weight of it sinks in heavily down to his soul.

Beorn averts his eyes, turning away his face with tears streaming down. He looks ready to break down but Bilbo reaches for his hand and holds onto it. Beorn pulls Bilbo hand to his heart, taking in a deep shaky breath hoping that he will be the best father and partner to his new family.

 

~Fin~ 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My muses won't let me end this fic XD! My Elrondir turned its ugly head and it went a little deeper than expected. Everyone's pov became very important to me so i fanned it out into sections to set up this birth scene. I want to believe i used the word 'bunny' sparingly throughout the fic. Let me know if it is a bit too much. (will re-edit soon)


	6. Family of His Own

 

 

Bilbo decides to take a look between his leg, letting go of Beorn's hand to reach down to touch the new life squirming about. Gingerly Bilbo caresses his soft cheek with a thumb. His tiny head turning instinctively into the touch. His black nose sniffing his mother's scent and quiets down to a whimpering wine. 

Lindir gives Bilbo a few more moments of bonding. Washing the baby quickly, Lindir turns him over and Bilbo notices a long, thin stripe of jet black hair running from the nape of his neck along his spine to the crack of his posterior.

"A beautiful baby boy." Lindir says with a sweet smile, lifting the baby up to Bilbo for him to hold.

"Wait." Bilbo hesitates for a moment then turns to stare up at Beorn. "It is tradition for the farther to be the first to hold his first born." Beorn is surprised that his partner remembers that part of his culture from a conversation long ago.

Tenderly Lindir lays the tiny bundle into the nervous arms of the big man and helps him to hold the little one properly. Beorn cradles him up close, snuggling his big nose to his cheek and whispers, "My boy."

"Have you two thought of a name for him?" Elrond asks quietly.

"Aye. For many years...Grimbeorn."

"A fine name." Bilbo agrees, smoothing his fingers over thick, straight ebony hair. But all too soon the new comer is being whisked away to be tucked into his waiting crib.

Beorn feels uneasy being parted from him already and Bilbo is just beside himself not having the chance to hold him too. He's about ready to protest until he feels an unrelenting need to start pushing again.

Bilbo is unable to say anything other than dragging in a couple of breathes, parting his legs further apart bearing down into another overwhelming contraction with a litany of colorful curses following afterwards.

"Breathe Bilbo. Keep breathing."

Trying again Bilbo wrings the sheets into his fists. The pain is worsening, searing up his back making his head ache and his eyes burn with tears.

"The pain is too much!" Bilbo has never, ever felt pain like this before. He feels as if he's being torn apart from the inside out. He's fighting with every scrap of his will to hang in there.

"I know, I'm sorry but I need you to push through it. I'll ease your pain when they are out. I promise."

Beorn must have misheard him. One is already out and one more to go. Maybe the elf mispoken. But something keeps tugging at him about the way Elrond looked earlier which makes Beorn quite sure the healer said exactly what he meant to say.

Bilbo curls up tight with his head hanging low trying to labor against something that feels like a rock hard boulder. The wave of crushing pain is long and constant hardly easing up at all. He falls back, his chest heaving, his curly hair dripping with sweat which Beorn combs back out of his eyes. If only he can have a break. Just a moment to rest. Not likely because the pain amps up once more.

~ ~ ~

"Get ready Bilbo. His head is right here."

"I...I can't. I'm not strong enough."

"Yes you can." Beorn cuts in. "You did it once, you're strong enough to do it again."

"He's too big!"

"Don't give up. Our child needs you. You can have all of my strength."

A few seconds barely passes by as Bilbo reach up and locks his hands behind Beorn's neck for support. With an instinctual determination the hobbit pulls himself up into a squat. Elrond knows this positioning and simply moves with Bilbo.

"Deep breath. Final push." Elrond states looking at Bilbo with encouragement.

Gasping in as much air as he possibly can, Bilbo tilts his head to the side as if gathering all of the strength in Arda. His whole body quakes as he uses every single muscle to push. There's a flare up of pain as his hips strains.

"Come...on!" Bilbo shouts. The baby's crown blooms, spreading Bilbo's channel open.

Eventually a face comes into view. "Keep pushing, don't stop."

Bilbo deepens the squat grunting loudly and suddenly Elrond catches the baby with expert hands. "It's another boy." Elrond announces with a smile, wiping the new born's face as he wails and yowls at the shock of feeling the cold new world.

Bilbo either didn't hear Elrond or simply didn't care because his jelly-like legs gives out. All the noise becomes mute. ' _It is done.'_  Is the only thing he can hear drifting through his weary mind as the edges of his vision becomes fuzzy. Exhaustion and fatigue takes over and Bilbo's out like a light.

"Is he alright!" Beorn shakes Bibo's tired body in alarm.

"He's fine. Let him rest."

He calms down as he watch Elrond tend to his second son. Another robust wail splits the air as Beorn recieves the little tyke in his hands. He breathes in his scent as much as possible before Lindir can come and take him away. The slightest hint of golden sideburns frames the boy's face. "I shall name you Balduryn, after your grandpa."

~ ~ ~

When Bilbo jerks awake, he is a little bewildered when he still continues to feel unbearable pain down below. Bilbo winces.

"I see you are back with us." 

"Wha...what's going on? Why...ugh...am I still in pain?"

"You are not done yet."

Bilbo eyeballs Elrond with a slightly gaping mouth.

"Your third child is on the way."

"Third?" By the time it sinks into Bilbo's head, his gut clenches and his chest tightens up.

He waits for the pain to cease. Bilbo wait's for as long as it takes to push praying this is the last one. Glaring over the swell of his belly, grinding his molars wondering how much longer must he endure. And to everyones surprise the little sprout shoots out like a flash.

"It's a girl!"

"Yes!" Bilbo gasps with a giddy laugh.

 

Silence.

 

Bilbo watches Elrond's smile fade away. Quickly picking up that something is wrong. His eyes dart down to his little girl.

 

She's so quiet.

 

A gripping panic rises up in his throat. She's a wee thing. Barely 6 lbs. with a head full of damp curly hair and feet like his own.

"...wha-w-what is it, what's wrong?" Bilbo asks. 

"She's not breathing." Elrond performs the same routine, clearing her air ways and focusing on messaging her chest to help her take in her first breath of life.

 

Still nothing.

 

"No." Bilbo chokes.

Beorn sits frozen with dread. He hardly expected something like this to happen. His mind is racing. Wanting to help his daughter. But how? It finally dawns on him that he can help her, through Elrond.

"Help her breathe healer." Beorn demands.

The two men shooting glances at one another. Elrond holds Beorn's glare to be sure he wants this. Beorn nods knowing Elrond could possibly cancel out her enchanted ability as a skinchanger. One last look at Bilbo to receive a desperate,

"Yes."

Several words in quenya are uttered, Elrond gently rubs her back and eventually a tiny wine rises from the tiny tot.

Beorn clasps the healers shoulder with a great sigh of relief. Bilbo's fingers tremble with emotion as he caresses his child tentatively, so very thankful she made it.

"My sweet pea."

~ ~ ~

The two elves tend to the fauntling a good long while before delivering her into Bilbo's arms.

"She's as beautiful as her mother." 

Bilbo beams a smile up at Beorn as he haunches over to kiss his bunny lovingly.

"What will you name her?"

"Me?"

"Aye. I've named our boys. The honor is yours to name our little girl."

"...Hilda. Yes Hilda is a proper hobbit name for a girl."

"Sounds perfect." Beorn confirms unable to resist the urge to sniff his nose through Hilda's hair to bond with her scent as well.

"None of this would have been possible without you Elrond. She lives because of you. Thank you old friend."

"Old indeed. It is nothing." Elrond gives a small smile back to Bilbo as he stitch him up. "You and your brood did all the hard work. I just came here to help you all along."

Bilbo sighs tucking Hilda close to his breast. Her head bobbles around searching for something and Bilbo gives her what she's looking for. A ripe nipple is pinched and brushed against her lips for her to latch onto. Her puffy cheeks works hungrily for her nourishment.

The sight warms Beorn's heart to almost bursting with joy. He no longer feels empty and hollow inside instead feels full with a wholesome happiness. His future is now present. His life has come full circle and is complete with more to come. 

 

~ Fin ~

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In canon Beorn did farther one child, Grimbeorn.
> 
> Thank You Amber for your request! This fluffy mpreg fic never would have been written XD! Yes I skipped over the how he's able to have children. Want to tackle that in a one shot. A hermephrodite seems like a logical tag. I didn't forget the figurine carving. I will wrap it all up in a series for you Amber XD!
> 
> I will wrap up 'Thranduil and the One Beorn' asap. It's already written out on paper just need a couple of edits. (and maybe a Elrondir) After that I'm jumping back into the FORCE! This summer with Reylo, Phaslo and Kylux. Thanx to everyone for the LUV & KUDOS XDD!

**Author's Note:**

> Still working on birth scene :)


End file.
